The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method and computing device of adjusting display area of electronic book contents.
Electronic books are work contents which were published or can be published into books and which can be recorded on electronic media or recorded in digital files to be distributed like typical books. Electronic books are manufactured using XML, HTML and XHTML which are Internet standard languages, and users can read electronic books through various kinds of computers, terminals or dedicated viewers. A Digital Rights Management (DRM) technology is also applied to some electronic book contents to prevent duplication thereof and grant only an authorized device or user access thereto.
These electronic books are divided into a fixed layout format and an automatic reflowable format. In case of fixed layout format, since the character size, font, illustration size and location are fixed on the page layout, there is inconvenience in that characters are also displayed in small sizes when the screen of an electronic book device is small. In case of automatic reflowable format, the number of characters included in one page, and the size and location of illustration can be automatically optimized and changed in accordance with the size of the screen of an electronic book device. However, even in case of automatic reflowable format, since the amount of text displayed on the screen of the electronic book device is similarly limited, a sentence or paragraph is frequently cut at the upper end or lower end of the screen, and thus the turning of pages is required to fully read one sentence or paragraph.